1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve which is used for switching a flow path of a washer fluid (a cleaning fluid) in a window washer device installed to a motor vehicle, or a solenoid valve which switches a flow path of the other fluid.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, a solenoid valve, for example, disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-49982 is provided with an input port and two output ports, and is provided with a coil bobbin which has one output port (a first output port in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-49982) and a tubular core winding an electromagnetic coil thereto and is made of a resin, and a valve housing which has the input port and the other output port (a second output port in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-49982), forms a concave portion and is made of a resin, and the tubular core and the first output port are integrally molded with the coil bobbin by resin.
The coil bobbin and the valve housing are covered with a case which is made of a magnetic material so as to be fixed, in a state in which the coil bobbin and the valve housing are confronted with each other. As a result, a valve chamber is constructed by one collar portion of the coil bobbin and the concave portion, and a movable valve body is provided within the valve chamber. Further, a non-adhesive sheet having a plurality of holes is arranged between one end surface of the valve body and a bottom surface of the valve chamber, that is, a bottom surface of the concave portion, and is structured such that a washer fluid flows to the second output port via the holes.